The lost Prince
by redwindstorm
Summary: Robin is the prince of the summer court but something happens and he is ripped from his birth right his memories locked away of who his is and his best friend. Will he ever regain him memories before the Summer court is ruined?
1. Meeting a new friend

**Thank you callicanios for helping me with some of the OC characters.**

You know those stories that have a happy ever after the villain is defeated? Well this is not one of those story you see I might have found true love early in life but it would be a long time before the two of us would be able to finally be together. Your probably confused let me start at the being when I first met my Soul mate when we were kids.

It was twilight just before sun set and the Queen of the Summer court of the Fea the Lady Titania. Beautiful standing in the last rays of the sun her raven hair done up in a braid her pale green dress matched her pale green eyes. She is my mother strong and beautiful and then there is me the prince. I have bright green eyes and I'm also dressed in green but my hair is bright red. My name is Robin I'm the prince of the Summer court I'm only about 10 at this time and soon I am to be a big brother.

"Why don't you go play my love I'll send for you when she gets here today she is bringing her youngest son this time." My mother said as she shooed me off. She new I hated being stuck waiting I get bored easily and well me being board is a bad thing you see not only am I the prince but I was also born a trickster to take the place of the last trickster who died serval years back. See the trickster spirit is a Phoenix even though the body dies the spirit finds a new one in this case me. At my mothers dismissal I took off running out of the room normally I'm not aloud to stay up pass sunset and I'm only aloud to sleep till one hour after sunrise.

But on days where we are expecting a special type of guest I get to stay up as late as I want then sleep as late I want the next morning. Who is this special guest well it's non other then the Lady Delacroix she is so pretty her hair like moms was raven but her eyes were red. She was so nice I still remember the first time I met her.

She was alone at the time and I was only about 2 and well like the trickster I was born I had gotten away from my babysitter who watched me when mom had to deal with Royal stuff. I had wondered into on of the sitting rooms and there she was sitting in one of the walnut chairs in a dark blue dress, she was sitting a cross form my mother and they were both laughing and talking while they had a cup of tea. I walk up to her and lightly tugged on her dress getting her attention. "Are you an angle?" I asked when she looked at me.

With a smile she picked me up and sat me on her lap. "Not anymore little one. I used to be until I fell in love and then I became a vampire and a mother." She said. Her voice sounded so sweet like a honey.

"Robin your supposed to be in bed little boy." My mother said with a smile knowing that what I was supposed to be doing and what I was going to do were two different thing. But from then on the Lady Delacroix brought her kids one at a time for me to meet and play with and to day I get to meet the last boy.

I had been playing in one of the many gardens waiting for my mom to call me. When a irresistible sent flooded the palace. Out of curiosity I followed it to the source, it didn't take me long to find it. I found my self back in the throne room just as my mom was getting ready to come get me. Unlike every other time Lady Delacroix visited this time I could help but walk right up the person standing behind her clinging to her dress for dear life was the source of the irritable sent. A boy with short raven hair and brilliant blue eyes. He was trying his best to hide but it was useless. A smile spread across my face as I grab his hand and pulled him out from behind his mother before introducing my self. "My name is Robin whats your?" I asked

"Ariestdos." was all he was able to say before I pulled him into a tight hug.

"That's too long I'm going to call you Ari and you are now my friend!" I said as I dragged him out of the room, and into the garden I just been playing in.

"Why?" Ari asked siting down on of the benches looking at the ground.

"Why what? I asked confused.

"Why do you want to be my friend?" He asked still looking at the ground.

"Because you look like your alone even with all your brothers and sisters. I don't like seeing people alone when I can do something about it. So what do you say friends?" I said holding out my hand for him to take. With a small smile he reached out a took my hand. Returning his smile I thought to my self " I like his smile I'm going to have to find away to keep him smiling."

The two of us spent every moment we could together from that day on but little did we know our happiness was going to be taken from us leaving nothing but pain.


	2. Losing memories

About two years after my sister Rin was born my mother took a new mate. He seemed nice at first his blond hair and silver eyes, but something about him rubbed me the wrong way I did my best to avoid him until one day me and Rin were summoned to the Throne room. What we were expecting to see was Ari waiting for us so we could all run off and disappear for the night all three of us. Yes I'm one of those strange big brothers who takes his sister just about everywhere. But what we found was a much different sight.

Siting on the throne like chair was Oberon my mothers new mate. Looking confused knowing that the Summer court was to be ruled by a Queen just like the Winter Court until the time when both me and the Winter Queens oldest son were both ready to take the throne, and rule until the next Queens were born just like our Realm has always balanced the power.

"Come here you two please." Oberon said. Even though he words were kind his tone told me that we were not going to be able to ignore him. "Robin you become the crown prince of Summer on your 21st birthday do you not?" He asked with a smirk.

"Yes, as dose Sage in Winter get crowned on his 21st birthday that's how it's always been." I said a little confused about why he was asking everyone of the Sidhe knew how the power was transferred. Looking around for our mother only to find her not there. "Where is our mother?" I asked pulling my sister behind me a small flame burning in my hand. My power over fire might have only woke up about 6 mouths ago like every Sidhe our primary element once it revels it's self we have instant knowledge on how to control it.

I never got the chance to unleash my flame to protect my sister. My world went blank after that I felt someone messing around in my head. I woke up hours later in a soft bed in the healers room my sister lay beside me.

"Are we feeling better Robin you and your sister had quite a eventful day?" The Nome that was the healer for Sidhe not of Royal blood asked handing me a glass of water.

"I think so what happened?" I asked looking down at the water my head pounding like a drum. Something didn't feel right I felt like something was very wrong.

"You and your sister got caught playing in the throne room while the King was doing business, you two had startled one of the visitors from a different realm and got hurt." She said as she went about her work.

"Why does that not sound right, I remember being in the throne room and I remember talking to some one but then nothing." I thought to myself as I looked down at my sister still sleeping next to me "at least she is safe." I thought. Rin was the only family I had left no one knows what happened to our parents. Wait why dose that not sound right either? Why can I not picture our mothers face? Could I have suppressed what happened to her and everything about her?

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I didn't notice that the healer was trying to get my attention.

"You have a visiter Robin." She said. Looking up to see who would be visiting me one who held no title other than that of Trickster which caused me more trouble then not, but I loved it.

"Didn't I tell you one day your tricks were going to back fire?" A boy with Raven hair said from the door way.

"Shut up Ari I'm just glad I didn't get in trouble?" I said carefully getting out of bed so I didn't disturb my sister she turned in to a monster if you woke her up before she was ready.

"What happen you were supposed to meet me by the trod last night?" Ari asked as they walked out of the ward.

"Your going to hate me but for some reason I can't remember what happened." I said meeting his eyes what I found there confused me. I found concern in his eyes. "Why would a prince like him be concerned about a mere trickster like me?" I thought.

"I don't hate you you're my oldest and bestest friend. Come on I got something to show you." He said as he grabbed my hand. Blushing slightly I let him lead me to the lake where we would spend hours thinking of new ideas and new games to play. For some reason being around him I don't feel like just a trickster and he does not feel like a vampiric prince. Together we decided to set harmless traps for a critter known as a wearcat last time we were together we read about them in a book in the library. We read that no one had been able to catch one. Of course us being boys decided that we were going to be the first ones.

After about three unsuccessful hours and more then a few cuts and bruises we decide that we had had enough for one night.

"I can't wait till I'm older then I can stay longer but for now I'm still too young to be in the sun. I'll…" Ari started before I cut him off

"Die I know you say that every time we have to say good bye" I said as we walked to what looked like a random blue door with no building around it. Looking at the door between our two worlds. I found myself wishing once again that I could see his world, but only those of Royal blood were aloud to cross the thresh hold.

Before I know what was happening I felt Ari's hand grab the front of my shirt and pull me in a quick kiss. But before I could recover from the surprise Ari had already gone through the door leaving me with a smiles and a case of the giggles as I headed back home.


	3. A new name

A few hundred years passed and me and Ari grew closer even became lovers for a time until one day the trod between the two worlds was locked for the first time since it first appeared. I remember I had gone to see if Ari was waiting by the door like he normally dose. My second element had just shown up and I want to show him what I could do with the my new found power over the plants. Unlike my primary element I had to be taught how to use it and control it so it had been a few weeks since me and him have seen each other.

But when I got to the trod and tried to open the door I found I would not move at all and I knew I could open it, just not go through it. I waited for three days by that door but it didn't open either way. "Why have I lost all those who are dear to me, first my sister disappears then I'm cut off from my best friend and lover. Did he find some one else someone of noble blood in his world?" I thought to my self as I felt tears building. I sat there and cried for what felt like hours before a soft voice caught my attention. "My lord Sidhe what are you crying?" I looked up and saw a female centaur standing over me. She looked at me with such concern that I couldn't help but tell her everything. The centaurs live in the Wyld woods and very really stray into Court own forest, it's not forbidden or anything it's just as a Sidhe I hold a lot more power over her as dose the rest of my kind.

Confused? Let me explain in Faery the ranking goes like this, you have your little folk like pixies at the bottom of the let's say food chain, then you have the critters that live in the Wyld woods like centaurs next and then you have the Sidhe at the top.

"Robin, my name I'd Robin what's yours?" I asked wiping tears from my eyes.

"Roxy, you're a long way from home normally your kind doesn't stray this close to the boarder." Roxy said as she sat down next to me.

"I was suppose to meet a friend here but I guess he found someone better." I said as I felt her pull me into a hug. "Where is the rest of your family don't centaurs stay together?" I asked looking up at her. When I met her eyes all I saw was pain and I immediately felt like such a jerk

"I'm sorry I should not have asked!" I said as I waved my hands in front of my face.

"It's ok I left because my family were going to try and to something stupid and paid the price. I don't mind being alone at least I did the right thing." Roxy said with a smile.

We talked for the rest of the afternoon before I remembered that I needed to be getting back soon. We parted with a hug and said that we would see each other the next day. Me and Roxy became fast and some what close friends. One day I found her sitting in a clearing with a strange looking cat with a rainbow strip down its back. It has to the the most beautiful cat I had ever seen. It's fur was red expect for the rainbow strip. When it heard my foot steps it got up and stretched and then walk right up to me with out hesitation.

"Your beautiful little one what are you? Iv never seen anything like you before." I said kneeling down to pet it.

"He is called a Puck they are very rear and very loyal. I found this one when he was trapped in a cave." Roxy said as she too walked over to join us. "His name is Firepelt he told me."

"I didn't know that you could understand the critters of the forest." I said as I continued to pet Firepelt. "I wish I could do that to then I wouldn't be so lonely when I'm stuck at the court." I said without thinking. All types of Fea have the potential to communicate with the forest animals but a vast majority of the Sidhe find that skill below them for some reason.

"How about I teach you." Roxy said as with a smile. In that very moment my eyes lit up with a light that I thought was going to be gone forever.

"Will you really? I mean I'm kinda hard to teach I unfortunately get board easy." I said looking at her with a small glimmer of hope. When she nodded that she would teach me I couldn't help but bounce around like a small child. From that day on we spend every moment of my free time which was actually quite a lot thinking about, teaching each other different skills.

"Puck." Roxy said one day as we were finishing up lunch one day.

"Where?!" I said as I looked around holding to spot one of the rare cats. When the sound of giggling filled my ears. "What's so funny?" I asked looking at her.

"That's what I'm going to call you from now on, because you are loyal and a rare just like they are. Do you mine?" Roxy asked as she fiddled with the grass. I couldn't help my self I just had to smile. I was happy that for the first time in hundreds of years someone cared for me enough to give me a nickname.

"I would be honored to be named after something so rare." I said with a smile. Once again little did I know once again fate had given me a new hand to play. It was about the time of the spring solstice and of course we were getting ready to host one of the biggest party's between both Court Elsyum. It happens twice a year and the court that host is the one that will be coming into power, in other words Summer host in spring and Winter host in fall.

I had just left the main hall to go find Roxy and tell her that I was going to be entertaining at the Feast, but when I got to our normal clearing I found her laying on the ground covered in blood.

Quickly I rushed over to her side and went to pull the cause of the wound out. It was an arrow but when I went to pull it out she grabbed my hand and said.

"No don't the arrow head is made of iron it will heard you if you touch it." She said her voice weak.

"But iron hurts you as well if I don't take it out you will die." I said as I felt tears welling up in my eyes.

"Puck my sweet Sidhe it's too late for me the arrow has pierced my heart I just couldn't give up with out seeing you again our time to together was the most fun I've ever had. Will you stay with me I don't want to be alone." She said as she grabbed my hand softly. I could only nod because the lump in my throat would not let me speak. "Thank you my sweet Puck I'm sorry I can never repay your kindness." Was the last words she ever said, she died right there in my arms holding my hand.

I carefully sat her body down as it began to like all Fea do when we die we return to the forest as what best suited our life. It didn't take long before her body turned in a huge honeysuckle bush. I stayed by her side the rest of the night. I knew that his majesty would be upset that I was a no show but, at that point in time I didn't care.


	4. A human named Angel

As years became centuries I found my self straying through the trods that lead to the Mortal realm. I found that humans had mixed feeling about the Fea. Some feared us, some worshiped us, and the rest tried to pretend that we didn't exist. For the longest of time I kept my distance from them unsure of how to interact with them. I spent most days at the edge of the forest listening so that I could learn their language. The first one I learn and I still use was English.

It would be much much later before I figured out what kept luring me back to this island known as the UK. I made my home away from feariy in one the the pine forest. I never went into any of the cities for a lot of different reasons. The main one being too much iron, as you know that will kill me. Eventually the forest started to get used to me being there and started sharing her knowledge and wisdom with me. She and old forest strong and very powerful. After about two years she allowed me to use some of the trees to make my self a small cottage by bending the trees to grow into a dome. With my second element linking me with the plants around me I could never bring myself to harm them.

My first hundred years spent jumping between the two realms was quite uneventful, until one day a young human child found her way into my cozy little home.

"Hello little one are you lost?" I asked as I put a blanket around her shoulders. She was shivering from head to toe, and was soaking wet. She had gotten caught out in the summer rain storm. Her hair was golden blond and her eyes were a light brown.

"Your one of the Fair folk aren't you." She asked fear clear in both her eyes and her voice. "Please don't take me away from my mommy and daddy!" She cried tears falling down her face. Before I knew what I was doing I had pulled her into a tight hug.

"No no little one I'm not going to take you from your family." I said wiping the tears from her eyes " I'll bring you home just as soon as the rain let's up and yes I am one of the Fair folk." I told her moving her closer to the fire. "She different from the other children I have seen she seems almost well behaved" I thought to my self as I watched her fight to stay awake it was getting late and she looked to be no more then maybe seven or eight. "She looks like an angel sleeping like that, you know that's what I'm going to call her. I don't want to hold any power over her." I thought as I closed my eyes listening to it rain fall outside.

I'm not sure when or even how it happened but sometime during the night Angel had some how moved from when she had fallen asleep on the floor to curled up next to me in my chair. I smiled and carried her over to the small bed and laid her down and covered her with a blanket.

The rain had still not let up so it looks like we were going to be spending some more time together. As I began to make breakfast I noticed the my Angel had started to shiver. "That's odd I know that blanket is warm, I wonder." I thought as I walked over and put my hand on her forehead. She felt hot to the touch. "She caught a cold and she has a fever." I thought as I began to make so tea to break the fever. I might not have medical training but thanks to the forest, I knew what could heal you and what could hurt you.

I spent the next week caring for her until she was well enough to go home. "Puck I'm ready to go home now." She said one day as she helped me clean up the dishes.

"Only if your sure Angel the forest say your family has yet to give up in there search for you. And your right it's time you went home." I started turning to look as her she had tears in her eye. "But you are free to visit me at any time durning the Spring and Summer. I will always welcome your company." I said scooping her up into a big hug.

We walked to the edge of the forest joking with each other as I lead her back to her home village. Once there she gave me a big hug and promised to come see me every chance she got for the rest of her life as a way to repay me for taking care of her when she was sick. When I told her she didn't have to do that no Fea ever made a child repay anything. She told me that even someone as old as I am needs a friend.


	5. A Royal invitation

One spring afternoon while me and Angel who at this point was now 17 and married but still managed to find the time to come see me. We were playing down by the river when a pixie flew along the water. Thinking nothing of it I pointed it out to her.

"Wow you were right they do look like insects." She said turning to me with a smile. "I should probably be heading back my husband dose not know that I come to see you and I'm not sure what would happen if he found out, he might cast me out for lying to him." She said as I took her hand as we walked back to her village.

"But I have never touched you like that at all Iv known you disc you were a child it would be way to wired." I said as I handed her one of the many baskets that waited by edge of the forest this time it was filled with black berries. Wishing her a safe trip home I watched until she entered the village before I headed back to my home away from home. Once there I found a letter address to me sitting on the table. With a confused look on my face I opened the letter and read.

Robin Goodfellow you are here by summoned before His majesty the king. You will arrive at the palace two days from today. If you fail to comply you will then be arrested and charged with treason and spend the remainder of your life in prison.

Sinisterly,

His majesty the king.

"Well looks like I have no choice that pixie must have been the massager, great just what I don't need a threat to go back and entertain the Royal court." I said to my self as I began to pack the thing I thought I would need. After making sure that my cottage was set up so that any of the many animals that use this place as a shelter would have what they needed I wrote a quick letter to Angel letting her know what was going on and that I did not abandon her. You see time runs differently between the two realms, a day could pass back home but a week could pass in the mortal realm and because I did not know how long I was going to be in Feairy I didn't want her to worry.

It didn't take but an hour for me to find the trod back to the the summer court. "Let's hope this time I'm some where close to the palace." I thought as I stepped through the door. You see this trod always led back to the summer court the only problem is you never know where in the summer court you could end up any where and I mean any where. When I first found this trod I end up in one of the Ladies in Waiting bath tub with her in it. Lucky for her it's a one way trip.

"Looks like fate was kind this time." I thought as I looked around the throne room. To this day I still can't help but feel welcomed here like I belonged here, but who in there lifetime long or short hasn't dreamed about being a prince or princess.

"Ah Robin your early good good it will give you more time to prepare." A voice said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Oh hello Tigerlilly it's been a while." I said with a polite bow earning a quick laugh. Tigerlilly was one of the ladies maids that helped keep the palace running, but I always treated everyone the same way.

"Robin stop that your embarrassing me." She giggled a small blush painted her cheeks. Shrugging I flashed a smile at her before she took my hand and led me down the hall the room I had been given for my stay. Any other time I had visited I stayed down in the savants quarters, but because I had a Royal "invite" I get to stay in a guest room. "Don't forget once you get settled down to come see the rest of us." She playfully scolded me. We both knew no matter how important whatever I was doing I would always make time to see them.

That night we had a huge thunderstorm roll in, growling to myself I rolled over and pulled the blankets over my head. It's not that I was afraid of them it's just the lighting keeps me up because it's so bright. Finally I was able to doze off for a few hours. When I woke up again I found the storm still going strong but when I tried to move panic over took me when I found that I could not move. My arms and legs had been tied to the bed.

"Don't struggle Robin I just want answers that's all your free to go when I get them." Oberon's voice came from the dark before being lit up by a flash of lighting. He stood over the bed with a dagger in his hand with a blood thirty smile. "Now where is your sister all you have to do is tell me and I won't have to hurt you."

"I don't know where she is I haven't seen her in centuries not since she disappeared." I said my eyes wide with fear as I attempt to get free, only to have the bindings tighten around me.

"Wrong answer." Was all he said before he used to dagger to open a large wound down my chest. My scream of pain was drowned out by a clap of thunder. For the rest of the night and into some of the morning this continued. He would ask the same question over and over, and again I would give the same answer only to receive another wound. Finally at about ten in the morning he finally stopped and untied me, and walked out of the room with out a word or second look.

Curling in on myself I cried silently in pain searching my mind for some way to understand what just happened. I knew being home in the summer court I would heal quickly physically any way.

I had just fallen back to sleep when I heard a voice in my dream.

"Puck let me take this torment for you let me protect your mind from him so you can escape from him if only mentally." The voice said. I looked around and saw only my self.

"Who are you I don't understand. What's going on." I asked the other me.

"I'm you silly except now that you started going by the name Roxy gave you, I am Robin a different side one who has not seen kindness since our sister disappeared, So please let me take your place let me be your shield form pain." Robin said his eyes begging me to agree, I nodded allowing my other self to shoulder the burden of the what just happened. Before he faded into nothingness the final words he said to me was "I will always shield you from pain you Puck will know only kindness and happiness."


	6. Puck to Robin

After that night I began to fear ever Royal invitation I received. I got to the point where I was nightmares even when I was not in the palace. I found myself wishing more often then not that Ari would come find me and take me away from the court. Even though he was a vampiric prince he was still a prince he could make a deal to take me away. After about a hundred years after the first invitation, I found myself more often then not back in the forest clearing where I spent most of my childhood, I would even go and sit by the old trod even though it had been sealed the door remained untouched by time.

One day when I was headed to the clearing I saw someone standing in the middle. He had short blueish black hair. My heart leaped for joy as I slowly walked up to him. My mind raced with questions. Had he finally found away back to me? Would he remember me and if so dose he still love me as much as I still love him? My heart sank when the man turned around and instead of the the red eyes that I was expecting this man had dark brown eyes.

Stopping dead in my tracks I was on the edge of tears my thoughts raced full of hate. How dare this person be here this is mine and Ari's spot. Either my body language gave me a way or the thoughts I though were in my head some how found a voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't know that this clearing belonged to anyone I was out for a walk and noticed it and thought it was the best place to take a break." He said with a bow.

"He must think that I'm the noble who is in charge of this place, let him think what he wants if it gets him to leave that's fine." I thought to myself as I walked up to him,

"My name is Ryan My lord I'll leave if you wish me to." He said still holding his bow.

"Puck and you don't have to bow to me I'm no one special and you don't have to leave I don't own this place." I said as I sat down by one of the many trees fighting to hold back tears. I refused to let some stranger see me cry.

"This my not be your land but I can tell by the way you reacted this place is special to you." He said as he sat down next to me looking up at the sky. We sat there in the quite as the sunlight began to fade. With out a word Ryan got up and left me alone. I thought that after he left I would feel better but it just made me feel even more alone and before I knew it tears started to fall down my cheeks. I sat there all night crying silently to myself until dawn when sleep overtook me.

When I woke up later that day I found that I had been covered by a blanket. I looked around and saw Ryan sitting a few yards away a bow in his hand and a quiver of arrows next to him. He looked like he had been up all night keeping watch. Quietly I got up and walked over to him.

"You didn't have to do this." I said earning a quick smile out of him.

"I know but I had a camp set up not far from here and I heard you scream in your sleep, you were thrashing around lost in your nightmare. So I tried to wake you up but it didn't work so instead I got you a blanket and my bow and decided to watch over you last night." He started looking down and away from me "You seemed to calm down after I put the blanket on you and fell back into a peaceful sleep and well I just couldn't leave you there alone. I hope you don't mind." He said. I gave him a quick smile and shook my head.

"Not at all I'm great full." I said before I took the bow out of his hand and told him to get some rest.

We spent at first just every few days together swapping weapon training and hunting skills. I'm not quite sure when I started to enjoy his company or even when I fell for him it wasn't the same as it had been with Ari but I found myself for the first time in a long time smiling and laughing again and even dare I say it happy again.

"Ok what are you thinking about we have been friends for years I know that look you have something on you mind." Ryan said one day as we laid in the sun by a small lake.

"I don't know just thinking about things." I said with a small blush. I wasn't sure how to tell the first friend I had made in countless years that somewhere along the line I had found myself wishing we could be more then just friends.

"You should know by now that you can talk to me about anything right." He said as he rolled over to where his face was mere inches away from mine. Before I could stop myself I had pulled him into a deep kiss. I quickly broke the kiss and looked away from him my face was so red that my hair looked pink.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that, I have to go." I said getting up to leave only to have his hand stopping me from getting up. I turned to him seeing a smile on his face.

"Looks like we were struggling with the same problem." He said with a small laugh, before he pulled me into another deep kiss. This time when we broke the kiss both of us were smiling ear to ear before we both started laughing at the fact that we were both were to shy to tell the other our feelings.

"Um Puck I like you its just Iv never done anything like this with a guy before don't get me wrong like most of the Fea I'm bi as well I just never had any guy want me like that." He said looking down at the ground.

"I'll teach you all you need to know we will only go as fast as your comfortable with. As I told you I know what I'm doing." I said with a smile before kissing him again. In doing so I felt a hunger I had not felt since the day the trod was sealed cutting me off from Ari. I felt myself wanting to take him right then and there. When he did not resist I continued. That night was full of passion as we spent it in each other's arms. We slept until noon in a tangle of discarded clothes and skin.

The two of our relationship lasted for about fifty years finally I got of the courage to ask if he would like to be more then just lovers I wanted him to become my mate. I paced waiting for him by the lake practicing what I wanted to say over and over in my mind. Finally after what felt like and eternity later he finally showed up.

"Hey what took you so long I was getting worried my love." I said with a smile. "I have something I wanted to ask you." I continued pulling him into a hug.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY MATE!" A female voice rang though the forest. The two of us jumped apart as a female Sidhe walked out of the forest and headed straight for us. I stared at both of then confused and hurt.

"I don't understand what's going on?" I asked. I could feel Robin stirring in my mind ready to spring to my defense to shield me from pain. I didn't really hear what was going my mind clouded with rage and pain and the last thing I heard before my mind went blank was

"Sleep Puck I will take everything from here."


	7. Fighting back

I pull Puck into an tug hug after the female Sidhe showed up. It bad enough that the Summer King was abusing us but now just when I thought he would no longer have me as his only source of strength, this happens.

"Sleep Puck I will take everything from here." I said as I felt him relax against me. I waited until he was sleeping soundly. Creating a room of pure bliss for him to sleep peacefully until the end.

"Puck are you ok?" Ryan asked placing his hand on my shoulder.

"He's not here anymore now you and your mate get out of here before I decide to kill you both. And by the way my name is not Puck it's Robin." I said as the forest around me began to twist violently. The branches lashed in the direction of the two Sidhe who stood frozen in fear. The bright white aura that surrounded both of them just enraged me more.

"I thought I told you both to leave." I growled as one of the branches caught them both square in the chest throwing them out of the clearing. Once they were out I surrounded the clearing in thorn bushes each thorn was three inches long. On each thorn sat a blue flame. "Now no one can hurt this place or me again, from this day on I will protect my own heart by growing thorns around my heart same as I have done to this clearing." I said to my self as a pixie flew up to me carrying a letter.

"For you Robin Goodfellow." The pixie said as she held out the letter.

I snatched the letter out of her tiny hands and looked at it.

"What dose he want now." I growled as I headed back to the Palace not bothering to open the letter. I recognized the crest that was stamped on the back. The walk back to the place took little over an hour due to the fact that I had to keep stopping to put out small fires.

"There you are he has been waiting for you." On of the palace guards said as he escorted me to the throne room. Oberon the king of the Summer court was pacing the length of the room muttering to himself.

"You summoned me your majesty." I said as I bowed.

"It's about time I have a job for you to do." He said all but growling as he turned to me. "I need you to do what you do best and entertain some guest for me during dinner. You are not to talk to them or have any kind of contact with them do you understand?" He said.

"Yes my lord I understand perfectly." I said as he dismissed me so I could prepare for the show. The so called guest of the night turned out to just be some duke. I got up on stage and did a few tricks bored out of my mind. The rules for dinner entertainment is that no one has any kind of prank pulled on them, so that limits what I can do.

Dinner passed with out incident and after we all retired to our rooms. Later that night I was woken up by the sound of thunder.

"Great here we go again." I thought as the door to my room opened reveling the Summer King. This time I didn't summit like every other time before, this time I was enraged I had enough pain for one life time.

"Robin you know the drill by now just make it easier on yourself." He said as he pulled one of the daggers from its sheath. Before he knew what was happening I had grabbed the dagger out of his hand and pinned him the the wall.

"No more I will not be your little toy anymore enough is enough, now it's your turn to feel pain." I said I as plunged the dagger into his shoulder just as the first loud crack of thunder was heard over the palace drowning out his pained scream. I released both him and the dagger at the same time as his hand went to pull the dagger out of his shoulder.

"Mark my words Robin I will make you pay for this." He growled as he got up and left my room leaving a small trail of blood.

"Whatever I could careless." I said to myself as I closed the door and flopped on the bed listening to the rain outside as I feel asleep.

I'm not sure how many years pasted since I woke up, I quit keeping track some where along the line I became the Summers kings lapdog, doing his dirty work. I didn't care at least he left me alone unless he had something for me to do.

Just when I thought nothing was going to ever wake Puck from his blissful sleep. Winter invaded us and with them they brought the royal vampire court. The fighting between the courts can only be described as pure hell. All around me my comrades fell their bodies rejoining the woods around us. It wasn't long before I found myself looking down the blade of a sword.

The owner of the blade was a man with raven hair and bright red eyes. He looked so painfully familiar about him I felt Puck stirring in his blissful sleep.

"Run." Was all he said before fear took hold of me and I ran. I didn't look back I just kept running I'm not sure how but some how I managed to dodged a woman in red armor. Her black hair brushed my cheek as I passed her. I ran for what felt like hours before I could no longer run anymore and I collapsed and my world went black.


	8. A fight for control

The sound of a nightingale woke me from my sleep. Looking around I realized that I was in my little cottage on the edge of the summer woods.

"How did I get here last thing I remember was the battlefield, then running for my life." I thought to myself as I got out of bed and realized my clothes had been changed. Instead of wearing my armor I was wearing a pair of light green pjs.

"Who changed my clothes and how did they get me here?" I said out loud as I went to make myself something to eat. I felt like I been asleep for days maybe even a week. As I walked around the small kitchen I couldn't help but notice that all the cabinets has been stalked with all my favorites. "ok this is getting creepy" I thought. I was just getting ready to sit down when Pucks voice's in the back of my mind.

"Robin was that Ari? I want to see him is he still around?" Puck asked his voice still heavy with sleep.

"No puck he is not still around. And even if he was why would he care about us he abandoned us left us here to fend for our selves." I said.

"Robin your wrong Ari loved us it's not his fault that the trod was locked. It's possible he could not get out of his realm at that time. He might have been just as stuck as we were." Puck said as I felt him try to take control in a desperate attempt to see Ari.

"Go back to sleep Puck I told you I would protect you from everything." I growled as I felt my control starting to slip the more he fought.

"No Robin I will not go back to sleep I want him. And if you don't want to help me that's fine I'll do it myself." He said as he pulled me from control and locked me in the room he previously slept in. "I'm taking my mind back." Was the last words I heard.

I looked around the room hoping to find my best friend. "Robin was right he's not here but I thought I heard him." I thought to myself as I changed clothes picked up where Robin had left off on making food.

I spent two weeks doing nothing but eating and sleeping. I never left the cottage I felt like had no energy no strength, Robin kept fighting to regain control. Yet somehow I was able to sleep peacefully when I did sleep. The sound of a birds song was always there every time I felt myself start to have a nightmare. And if I woke up in the middle of the night there was always a snowy white owl on the tree outside. So long as that owl or the blue nightingale was sitting outside the window I felt completely at safe even Robin did fight as much.

Finally after about a month of not leaving the cottage I finally decided that I would go look for Ari and beg him to never leave me alone again. Little did I know that mine and Robins fight for control was far from over. We would continue our battle for control for countless years.


	9. a dream of hope

My constant struggle to control my dark side known as Robin made trying to get a true grasp of time very difficult. Over the course of fifty years I have lost about one third of that time just between trying and some times failing to keep Robin at bay. I have found myself crying at night in and in my dreams. It was during one of these dreams where I got my first glimmer of hope that I could beat back my dark side.

My dream started like so many before, I was standing next to the blue door that was the doorway between my realm and the realm where Ari lived. I as I always do I try the door but this time instead of it being locked the door opened in ward causing me to fall through the door. What I found on the other side was one of the most beautiful realms I had ever seen outside of Faery if a little dark for my taste. "wow so this is where Ari is from I wonder if it really looks like this." I said to myself as I walked deeper in the realm. Keeping the door in sight incase things when badly I began to explore, when the sound of laughter caught my ears, followed by a voice of an unseen male.

"well look what I found a nice little treat." The disembody voice chuckled. I shuttered hearing the hunger in his voice even if I couldn't see him.

"Don't think I'll just roll over and let you eat me" I growled as I sparked a brilliant crimson flame in my left hand and a dagger in my right, I slowly circled around waiting for the voice to make his move. It got quite as I waited the only sound that I could hear was my calm heart beat. I couldn't tell you why I was so calm but for some reason I felt like I was invincible. After what felt like hours the voice finally made his move spring out from behind a bush so fast I barely had time to block with my dagger, that was quickly followed by my flame causing the man to howl with pain causing him to fall back off me.

"You will pay for that little Sidhe." He growled exposing his fangs as his hand tried to put out the flames that had leaped on to his clothing.

"Don't bother those flames will go out when I want them to" I said regain my footing panting. 'I can't win this fight he is too fast I got lucky.' I thought to myself as I turned to put my back to the door and began to walked backward as to not put my back to my enemy.

Rule number one when dealing with predators NEVER turn your back to it unless you wish to die.

As I made slow progress to the door the vampire in front of me slowly advancing slowed only by the fact that my flames flared every time he tried to use his superior speed, causing him to howl in pain. Suddenly out of no where a deep growl that was somewhere between a large cat and a bear sounded somewhere from behind me.

"Leave him alone or I will kill you." the very familiar voice said. My heart leap for joy knowing I was saved.

"As you wish your highness." The other vampire all but spat as he disappeared into the night.

"Robin even in a dream you are not safe in my realm, but I am glad to see you after all this time. And I wish we could talk more but now is not the time just know I have never stopped loving you." Ari said as he pulled me tight against him letting out a slight purr "now wake up I will find you in the waking world. I'm not sure when we can be together again but just remember I love you Robin." He purred in my ear and that was the last thing that I remembered before I woke up in my cottage, tears of joy in my eyes.


End file.
